Oil Tycoon
Oil Tycoon, '''formerly '''Build and Destroy, is a game by Wazxa12 on Roblox. This game used to be a Personal Server, called Build and Destroy. Build and Destroy (2013 - 2014) On December 3, 2012, David Malloy started construction on Build and Destroy, setting the game up, and building a man-made mountain. The construction process lasted several months, before the game was released to the public in February of 2013. This game met with positive feedback and reviews, stating this game was fun and addicting. The concept of this game was very namesake. Ericscott890's Visit (2013 and 2014) Wazxa12's old friend, Ericscott890 played this game on September 13, 2013, and, as a classic and infamous moment of this game, built a brick house, and, just after finishing it, went idle. During this period, David, using Wazxa12, sneakily deleted the ground supporting the house, causing it to fall out of the world. The site where the house was, had been marked in black for a long time. In 2014, during the one year anniversary, the site was revisited, and nearby, another house was built and to be destroyed in the same fashion, in homage. This failed humorously, as the house flew off the map due to an unknown glitch. Numerous times, structures were built on the exact site and destroyed, until November 27, 2014, when the gimmick was retired and a memorial was built, a reflecting pool was added, and the sides were painted blue. Infamous Hacking On December 6, 2014, David Malloy, using Wazxa12, hung out with his longtime friend Badboyven (Vinny Valdir) at this game. They had built numerous structures and tore them down, before being visited by a soon to be friend, Sikuyo. Shortly after, Badboyven had rigged the c4, which would have caused him to be able to use scripts that weren't even in that game. As a warning shot, a ghost car, driven by his script aui, appeared and upon hitting players, it would rickroll them. He was given control of the games ambient and time settings. He had controlled this even after leaving the game, by getting Minish to join the game as a "Hidden Player", who drove the ghost car. The game had been cleaned up after this, with the help of brother Patrick (Zawertyip), resetting the ambient and removing the hacker's script. The game was in progress of repairs, although later deemed a "Total loss". Fate The game had been abandoned until February 2015, when Zawertyip came online, and began remodeling the game. The mountain had been removed and soon the entire game's terrain was repaired and flattened. The game soon became Oil Tycoon. The site were Ericscott890's house was sunk is now one of the many oil rigs, with a special sign that can be purchased with in game cash, (Not Robux) saying "Danger! Possible sinkholes!" as a joke and nod to the house's fate here. Oil Tycoon With Build and Destroy removed, this game was given multiple scripts and models by Patrick, including an infinite sized Oil Headquarters. The game was a work in progress, and scheduled to open to the Public in June or July 2015, however, David Malloy, died of a suicide act in May, leaving Patrick too depressed to work on the game. By the time Patrick got over the loss of his brother, there wasn't much time to work on it, as Patrick too, died, on March 3, 2016. Future Completion Jason Malloy, last living of the Malloy brothers, has attempted numerous times to work on this game, but due to his lack of logic and such, the game's completion is a joke. Unless a new Wazxa employee steps in and finishes the game, it's gonna remain incomplete. The game is often played by Nicholas King, a new owner of Wazxa12. Category:Games Category:Work in Progress